User blog:Dark Cyan/Dark Cyan vs The voice of the voiceless. The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Whoops, sorry. Force of habit. This is actually a battle between Dark Cyan and The voice of the voiceless for the fifth wiki rap tournament. Enjoy! 'Intro' Munkee Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ERB Wiki Tuesday night Rapdown live! I'm Munkee Cole JB12: And I'm JB12. AAH LUV IT, MUNKEE! Munkee Cole: Right...anyways, let's get to the ring where the former ERBW champion Seth Cyan has some words for his former tag team partner, Voice Ambrose *Music plays* Seth Cyan: Voice, get your ass out here right now! When I won the title at Munkee in the Bank- Munkee Cole: Wasn't I already in a pun? JB12: AAH LUV I- Munkee Cole: Shut up Seth Cyan: I posted once a week and worked harder than all of you work in your stinking lives! And I came fourth place in the last tournament! But then something happened. My knee...it buckled from the weight of carrying all these NSFW Gelbooru links on my back! Now I'm back from my two day block, redesigned and rebuilt, and I want MY title that I never lost! The title that Voice Ambrose STOLE from me! You hear me? I WANT- *Music cuts him off* Voice Ambrose: God, shut up! Is this all they taught you in the Auth-drawerwiki? To be a whiny little bitch? If you want the title back, you're gonna have to try and take it off me. Does the Voice Section want to see this match tonight? Fans: HELL YEAH!!! Voice Ambrose: So, you gonna run from this fight too? Seth Cyan: You're on! *Music interrupts their face-off* Munkee Cole: Ooooh my! It's SM Reigns! JB12: Ah...don't love it! SM Reigns: I'm not a good guy, I'm not a bad guy, I'm the guy, and your all basterds! I deserve to be in this tournament more than anybody else! I'LL BASH UR HEADS IN AND- (Voice kicks SM in the stomach, hooks his arms and drives his head into the mat) Munkee Cole: Voiceless Deeds! (As SM recovers, Cyan jumps on his neck and stomps his head into the mat again) JB12: Dark Stomp! Aah Lu- Scrawland Garcia: This match is for one fall, and it is for a place in round two of the Fifth Oooooficial ERB Wiki Tournament! *Ding Ding Ding!' Beat: Dark Strings Metal Rap Beat 'The Battle' 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 0:32) When I first saw you sign up, I though “Wait, Voice still writes rap? I only know you as a wrestling fan; the less impressive JaketheManiac” Fourth place last year facing a 14 year old CM Punk smark? You shouldn’t have took part! I’m book smart! You’re just an upstart! Straight Edge Society? You’re just a straight up scrub You’re like a gun with no Bullets. I should just call you ‘The Club’ You “Have too much time on your hands” if you’re shitting out these excretions This isn’t the Victory Road you imagined when I bring about your Final Deletion! 'The voice of the voiceless' (starts at 0:57) Now everybody watching ERB, put your motherfucking hands up and follow me! Did I steal that from a movie scene? Well you stole your best jokes from wrestling! And no one gets them! Dumb shit, Wach ain't back till fall! But I can spit a few back at you if you want to brawl! So face me, Brother Cyan! Wait, disregard please You don't have hardly as much "dope" in you as Jeff Hardy! You won't outsmart me! Rhymes pack more meat than Arby's! Hentai avatars can't charm me, You'll learn why words are harming! 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 1:23) I’m spitting it Dark! After you lose, I’ll leave you Voiceless in despair! Quit playing with your taint hair! I know you’re beating something down there, But it ain’t me! You can’t beat anybody but SM in tourney or comments ‘Voice of the common man’? Please. You don’t even have common sense! 'The voice of the voiceless' (starts at 1:36) I'll leave you like your boyfriend, whining all the time, My rhymes ain't gravity falls, you can't de-Cipher these lines! So when this pipebomb's dropped, and the battles in the books, I'll be the CM Punk fan, but you'll quit like Phil Brooks! WHO WON? Poll Jokes Won Poll Jokes Did Not Win Category:Blog posts